Our Immortal
by WildWitch12
Summary: Ten years after the infamous 'My Immortal' made its way onto the internet, it still makes no sense. But, as we all know, there are multiple sides to every story. Join Hermione and many of your favorite characters as they attempt to support their friend Ebony who is going through her gothic phase.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I had trouble making friends when I first arrived at Hogwarts. Maybe it was because I was a bit of a know-it-all, or maybe people just thought that 'Hermione' was a weird name. Either way, things were tough at first. But then I met Ebony.

Ebony Way was one of those girls with ribbons in her hair and an everlasting smile on her face. Despite being in Slytherin, she was always really nice to me. She introduced me to her friend and housemate, Millicent Bulstrode, and the three of us became good friends. A little time passed and then Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, housemates of mine, joined our little group. The rest is history.

Life was great until the day that started what would be the strangest year of our Hogwarts career. I met up with my friends, eager to catch up after a summer apart. Everyone was there. Well, everyone except Ebony.

"Oh my God," Millicent said, stopping short in the middle of her story about her family trip to Costa Rica. Puzzled, I turned to see what she was staring at.

Oh my God.

"Is that…?" Harry asked.

"Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way," Ebony declared, finishing Harry's sentence. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My friend was dressed in skimpy black leather clothing and wore dark, heavy makeup. She looked nothing at all like the Ebony I remembered.

"But your middle name is Gretchen," I pointed out.

"Wow, Ebony. You look… different," Millicent managed.

"Fangs," she replied as she joined the group. "I've finally found my true vampiric form."

"Your… what?" Ron asked.

Ebony rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a prep. Seriously, I can't hang out with you guys anymore if you all don't grow up and stop acting like every other poser at this school." And with that, she walked off. We all stared after her in utter confusion.

"So… Ebony's going through her gothic phase," Millicent summed up.

"Shame. I'll miss her," Harry said.

"We had some good times," Ron agreed.

"We can't just abandon her now!" I insisted. "She's obviously going through something. She needs her friends now more than ever."

"You heard her, she doesn't want to hang out with 'preps' like us," Ron pointed out.

"What do you want us to do? Put on a bunch of eyeliner and join her?" Harry asked.

"Come on, guys! She was there for me when nobody else was," I pointed out.

"You cannot be serious," Ron insisted.

"I'm in," Millicent declared. "You know I'd do anything for my girls."

I smiled. I knew I could count on her. "Thank you, Millicent."

"Good luck with that, you two," Harry said as he and Ron went off to get settled in for the new year.

"So, now what?" Millicent asked.

"I guess it's gothic makeover time."

* * *

One super gothic makeover later, Millicent and were on our way to show Ebony our new looks. A few issues of a popular vampire magazine and a bit of magic went a long way.

"Stop pulling at your skirt," Millicent insisted.

"I'm not used to wearing one this short," I pointed out.

Ebony was overjoyed when she saw our transformations. At least, I think she was. It was a little hard to tell with the depressed persona she'd taken on.

"I knew you guys weren't boring preps like the other girls in this school," she said. "So I guess that now that you're a Satanist, you'll be switching to Slytherin, Hermione."

"I don't think houses work like that…" Millicent protested.

I giggled nervously. "Of course they do," I insisted. Ebony was never the brightest of my friends. As long as we were pretending to be goths, I figured we might as well give in to 'Ebony logic' a bit.

"And you'll need new names, of course," Ebony continued. "So I guess, Millicent, you're Willow now."

"Oh… good," Millicent mustered.

"And Hermione, I've got the perfect name for you. You'll be Bloody Mary."

"I… um… perfect," I said, trying hard to keep a straight face while I thought about going through the next who-knows-how-long with Ebony calling me Bloody Mary.

"So… Um… What's that book?" Millicent asked, pointing to a black notebook Ebony was holding that was titled 'My Immortal.'

"Oh, that's my diary. My life is so dark and tragic, I need to write it all down just so I can cope," Ebony replied.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, hoping that this awful phase would be over soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A few weeks passed. The awful phase wasn't over.

Millicent and I stood outside in the cold where we were supposed to be meeting up with Ebony. I shivered, wondering why Hot Topic didn't seem to stock goth winter wear.

"Where is she?" I asked. "I'm ready to go inside."

"Um… there!" Millicent said, pointing. Sure enough, there was Ebony. Just as gothic as ever. A small part of me was still hoping to see her hair ribbons every time I saw her. No such luck.

I was just about to call her over when I heard someone else beat me to it. Draco Malfoy, the awful, muggleborn-hating, son of a Death Eater who'd caused nothing but trouble for us. And Ebony was actually about to start talking to him.

"Malfoy. This isn't good," I said.

"Ebony!" Millicent called. Thankfully, Ebony started over toward us.

"You don't think she's going to start hanging out with him, do you?" I whispered.

Millicent shook her head. "No way. I'll talk to her about it."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Draco Malfoy couldn't stop thinking about Ebony Way. He always thought she was a blood traitor, always hanging out with Potter, Weasley and the mudblood girl. But lately, she seemed different. She finally seemed to have ditched Potter and Weasley, and she's somehow led herself, Bulstrode, and Granger into a whole new lifestyle. A lifestyle that, Draco had to admit, was kind of hot.

How could he not enjoy those mini skirts? Plus the rebellion against everything Draco hated about the school. He had to admit it; Ebony had developed into quite a woman. A woman he was eager to impress.

After reading a few goth magazines, Draco thought he knew the perfect way to get her attention. He used his position as a member of one of the wealthiest wizard families in all of Britain to pull a few strings and get the muggle band Good Charlotte to play at Hogsmeade. Now he just had to ask his date.

He wandered off to find Ebony, and paused when he could hear her and her roommate headed in his direction. They seemed to be talking about him.

"So," Millicent was saying. "I saw you talking to Draco yesterday."

"Yeah, so?" Ebony asked.

"You don't… um… like him, do you?"

"What? No! Of course not," Ebony replied unconvincingly.

"Yeah, see, I don't think I believe you," Millicent replied. Draco thought she sounded concerned. She clearly wasn't fond of the idea of him and Ebony being together.

Draco walked up to them, hoping to cut the conversation there so he could ask Ebony to the concert before Millicent ruined whatever chance he had of being with her. "Hi."

"Hi," Ebony replied with a shallow grin.

Draco was quite pleased. It was obvious that she liked him. "You'll never guess what I've just heard."

"What's that?"

"Good Charlotte is going to be playing a concert in Hogsmeade."

"Oh. My. God!" Ebony exclaimed. Draco tried hard to play in cool and not display how proud he was over the success of his plan.

"Yeah, so, I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

Ebony gasped. "Absolutely."

"Great," Draco replied, ignoring the furious look on Millicent's face. "See you then."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The day of the concert, Draco picked Ebony up on his fancy two-seater broom. And he dressed the part, with a t-shirt depicting the band 'Simple Plan' that he knew Ebony liked and even a little eye-liner. He was pulling out all the stops for this one.

And she was looking flawless of course in what was quite possibly the shortest dress that Draco had ever seen. He kissed her hand like the gentleman he was and then flew them both off to the concert.

Draco had studied up for this thing. He had memorized all the song lyrics and was able to sing along as Ebony, beside him did the same. Things were going great. Then Ebony started to talk.

"Joel is so hot," she gushed.

Draco was confused. Ebony knew she was on a date with him, right? How could she stand there and talk about how hot some other guy was?

Ebony seemed to notice his confusion. "Oh, I mean, I don't like him better than you," she said quickly.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't even know him. Plus he's dating that stupid Hilary Duff."

"Oh. Yeah. What a prep," Draco replied, though secretly he liked Hilary Duff. He thought she was very good in that 'Cinderella Story' movie he saw that one time. Of course, he would never tell anyone that. Especially not Ebony.

The rest of the concert went well, and Ebony seemed to have a really nice time. Draco thought he'd maybe impressed her enough to earn a little alone time with her afterward. And what better place to be alone with a goth girl than in a dark, spooky forrest?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Draco, what are we doing here?" Ebony asked.

Draco landed the broomstick, helped her off of it, and then swept her into his arms. He traced the glare of the moonlight that was reflected in her hair. His plan had worked. The concert was a huge success. Now it was time to find out if her feelings for him were anything like his feelings for her.

"What are we doing?" she asked again.

"Ebony?"

"What?"

Neither of them spoke again after that. They were too busy kissing.

Draco felt so alive, there in such a dark and forbidden location with the woman he'd tried so hard to impress. Everything was so much more than he imagined. The smell of her, the taste of her, her soft touch. Before he knew it, clothes were coming off and things were going further than he'd imagined. But then, as wonderful as the moment was, it became that much worse.

"Oh my," said the startled voice of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Draco scrambled to a sitting position, grabbing whatever articles of clothing he could to cover both himself and Ebony. "Professor Dumbledore!"

"Please get dressed," Dumbledore said as calmly as he could. His head was turned and one hand covered his eyes. "I'll allow my Deputy Headmistress and your Head of House handle this, I think."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Draco and Ebony were brought into an office where Professors McGonagall and Snape were waiting for them. They didn't seem happy.

"What were you two thinking?" McGonagall demanded.

"Do you have any idea how serious this is?" Snape asked.

Draco put an arm around Ebony, who he could tell was upset about the whole thing. This wasn't how he wanted her first time to happen, or his for that matter. He had to do something to make this right.

"I'm in love with her," Draco declared in front of their teachers. "We did what we did because I am in love with her."

McGonagall sighed. "You're both 17, so we can't tell you what to do with your bodies. However, we can tell you not to run around naked in the open on school property!"

"I'm sure this will never happen again," Snape said sternly. "Now, both of you head back to your dormitories."

Grateful that they didn't get into any serious trouble, Draco walked Ebony back to her room.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ebony replied, though Draco was pretty sure that she was lying.

He brushed back her hair and kissed her, bringing back memories of how good things had been in the Forbidden Forrest just before Dumbledore came passing by and ruined everything. What was he even doing out there?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I look ridiculous," Harry insisted. He and Hermione were standing just outside the Great Hall. After a lot of begging, he'd finally agreed to join Team Fake Goth. But he was already starting to regret it.

"We all look ridiculous, Harry. We're doing this for our friend, she needs us," Hermione insisted.

"She already has you and Millicent, what does she need me for?"

"Clearly Millicent and I aren't enough. Need I remind you that the headmaster of our school caught her having sex with Draco Malfoy in the Forbidden Forrest?"

Harry sighed. "So what do you want me to do?"

Hermione grinned. "Thank you, Harry! For now, just go up to her and introduce the new you. We can make plans later."

With one last glance at Hermione, who gave him a thumbs up, Harry walked into the Great Hall. He tried to ignore the weird stares he was getting by staring straight ahead at the opposite wall and not looking at any of them. This proved to be a decent strategy for avoiding awkward eye contact, but a very poor strategy for walking. He bumped into somebody and quickly apologized before realizing that it was Ebony.

"Bastard!" she shouted. Harry was really taken aback. This wasn't the Ebony he remembered at all. Hermione was right, something was seriously wrong with her.

She turned around with an angry expression on her face that quickly softened at the sight of Harry standing there. "Oh," she said. "And who might you be?"

It was that moment that Harry realized that he'd forgotten to think up a 'goth' name for himself. He didn't want to end up like poor Hermione, so he quickly glanced around for inspiration. His eyes settled on the fruit punch in Ebony's cereal bowl that he knew she wanted people to think was blood.

"Well… um… I used to be called Harry Potter, of course. But now… they call me… um… Vampire," Harry stammered, hoping Ebony would accept this as his new name and not force him to go by Rusty Nails or something.

Ebony's eyes widened. She seemed to like it. "Why? Because you love the taste of human blood?" she asked eagerly.

"What? Um… yeah. Sure," Harry replied, remembering what Hermione said about just going with it when Ebony says something weird.

"Well, I'm a vampire."

"Really? I never would have guessed."

Harry sat down next to her and was trying his best to reconnect with his old friend when Malfoy walked over.

"Need something, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Malfoy ignored him. "Ebony, I've been looking for you. I have a surprise." He extended his hand to Ebony, who took it and stood up from the table.

"Later, Potter," Malfoy said smugly.

"See you around, Vampire," Ebony called over her shoulder as she and her blonde Satan of a boyfriend walked off. Hermione was right. They needed all the help they could get to get their friend back.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Seeing as their first time didn't go as well as he'd hoped, Draco thought that he and Ebony deserved a do-over. He led her upstairs, away from Potter. It appeared that she was hanging out with him again, but it was no matter. Ebony was a changed woman. Potter could fight that all he wanted, it wouldn't change anything.

The lovebirds went up to Draco's room, somewhere private with a bed this time. They began kissing, gently at first but then it gradually became more and more passionate as they found their way to the bed. Clothing started coming off and Draco was eager for Ebony to see his new tattoo. He'd gotten it just for her.

Her eyes grazed over his arm and he was sure she was going to say how much she loved his new body art. After all, what was more sexy to a goth girl than a tattoo? But things didn't quite go according to plan.

"You bastard!" Ebony yelled as she scrambled out of the bed. Draco was in shock.

"Ebony, what did I do?" Draco asked, desperately wracking his brain to figure out what had happened to make her act this way.

"No, you idiot!" Ebony yelled as she quickly put her clothes on and stormed out of the room. Draco quickly pulled on a pair of pants but didn't bother finding a shirt before he ran after her. This was all happening so fast.

Draco followed her all the way to the Potions classroom where the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were having class. Ebony threw open the door and immediately started yelling at Potter.

"Vampire Potter, you motherfucker!" she shouted. Everyone was in shock, most of all Potter.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry didn't know what to think. He'd only just joined the fake goth game that morning, and Ebony was already yelling at him. In the middle of class. With everyone staring. His invisibility cloak seemed highly appealing in that moment.

"Ebony, please!" Malfoy was saying from the corridor. Oh good. She brought her boyfriend. No doubt he was responsible for everything.

"What is going on here?" Snape demanded.

Ebony ignored both Snape and Malfoy, choosing to continue yelling at Harry. "Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!"

"What?" Harry blurted. He was more confused now than he'd been when Ebony first burst into his classroom.

"Fuck off, you bastard!" Ebony yelled before storming of the room.

"What?" Harry said again. He glanced over at Hermione, whose eyes were wide with shock. Clearly she had no idea about what was going on either.

"Mr. Potter, please go and handle this in the corridor so that we can all get on with class," said Snape, who was definitely not pleased about the interruption.

"But I-" Harry started to protest.

"Now, Potter."

Harry sighed and went to the corridor to confront Malfoy, closing the door behind him.

"What did you say to her?" Harry demanded.

"This is all your fault, Potter. You never should have gotten involved! I got this tattoo to impress her," Malfoy said, easily showing off his tattoo given that he was shirtless. It was a black heart with the word 'vampire' printed across it. Harry was starting to see where the confusion had come in. "It says 'vampire' in honor of her, because that's what she is."

"You know she's not actually a vampire, right?"

"But how was I supposed to know that you were going to start using that as your name? What kind of name is 'Vampire' anyway?"

"A better one than Bloody Mary? Look, I'm only doing this so I can take care of my friend! You'd better not hurt her."

"Hurt her? My relationship with Ebony might already be over thanks to you and your vampire sabotage!" Malfoy exclaimed before storming off. It was that moment that Hermione slipped out of the classroom.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Apparently Malfoy got a tattoo that says 'vampire' and now Ebony thinks we're dating."

Hermione groaned. "That girl is becoming unmanageable, she really is."

"Is it time to use that secret weapon you and Millicent have been developing?"

"Yes. Let's just do it now."

"And skip class?"

"Just this once. I want to go back to wearing my normal clothes again."

Harry couldn't blame her. He'd been dressing 'goth' for less than a day and he was already sick of it. "Fair enough. Do you know where she is?"

"She's probably crying in the Forbidden Forrest."

"Brilliant. Let's go."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Okay, Harry. All you have to do is use that voice-throwing charm I showed you," I said as we quietly wandered through the Forbidden Forrest with the life-size Voldemort puppet that Millicent and I had made to scare some sense into Ebony.

"Got it," Harry replied. "Are you sure Ebony is going to believe that this is the real Voldemort?"

"Yes. You know I love her, but there's a reason why she's not a Ravenclaw."

The two of us grew silent as we drew nearer to the spot where I was expecting to find Ebony. Sure enough, there she was, up ahead. We ducked behind a tree while I readied the puppet. Harry nodded to show that he was ready. I nodded back as I took out my wand and hoisted the puppet into the air with a flick. The idea was that I would control the puppet's movements while Harry provided the voice.

The Voldemort puppet flew through the trees and hovered a few feet away from where Ebony was crying.

"Ebony!" exclaimed Puppemort.

Ebony looked up and screamed. "Who are you?" she demanded. Harry raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged.

"There could be more than one bald person with a snake nose," I whispered.

"It is I, Lord Voldemort!" declared Puppemort.

"No!" exclaimed Ebony. She turned to run. Harry quickly flicked his wand and conjured up a wall of fire, blocking her path. Ebony turned back around, ready to fight our puppet. She pointed her wand at in and yelled, "Crookshanks!"

"She knows that's your cat, right?" Harry whispered. I shrugged, and we just went with it. The puppet plummeted to the ground and started writhing in pain and screaming.

Finally, Ebony let up and I hoisted the puppet back into the air.

"Ebony! I hear you're a Satanist now," said Puppemort. "It's always great to have promising talent on the dark side. But I don't believe that you have truly changed. A true Satanist would want to rid the world of the person who vanquished the Dark Lord. Therefore, you must kill Vampire Potter."

"No, Voldemort!" Ebony exclaimed as Puppemort tossed over a water gun that looked fairly realistic.

"If you don't, I will kill your little boyfriend, Draco. Of course, this whole thing can be avoided if you just admit that you're not a real Satanist."

"How did you know that I was dating Draco?"

"Because… um… I'm a talented Legilimens."

"What does that mean?"

"I have ESP."

"Draco's coming!" I whispered to Harry.

"Let's wrap this up," he whispered back.

"So, um, recap. Admit that you're not a real Satanist or either Vampire or Draco will die!" Puppemort declared before very quickly flying off into the woods and out of sight. We managed to get the puppet hidden just in time.

"Draco! Hi!" Ebony exclaimed. She seemed oddly calm for someone who had just had a conversation with Lord Voldemort.

To Harry and I's dismay, Ebony and Draco made up. They enjoyed a make out session as they walked back toward the castle.

"Gross," Harry whispered.

"She doesn't seem very concerned," I said. "I think we need to step up our game."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ebony decided that her voice needed to be shared with the world. So we formed a band. Yay.

We finally got Ron to come on board with our crazy fake goth plan, and I even convinced him to join the band. Even after Ebony named him Diabolo. After a bit of convincing, Ebony allowed Hagrid to join the band as well. Ebony was always close with Hagrid, up until she decided she was goth and he wasn't. I thought maybe it would be good for her to be around someone who loves the real her, not the Satanist version of her.

Malfoy was in the band too, of course. Thankfully, on this particular day, he claimed to be too depressed to come to practice. More likely he just didn't want to come. I'm pretty sure that the only reason why he agreed to join in the first place was so he would stay on Ebony's good side. Then again, that's the only reason why any of us were doing it.

Harry was also absent from practice. He and Millicent, who had somehow gotten out of joining the band, were working on the next phase of our plan to knock some sense into Ebony. We were all distracting her in the meantime, telling her how pretty her voice was and listening as she played the guitar poorly.

Suddenly, Ebony stopped singing and started to cry.

"Ebony, what's wrong?" I asked, confused by her sudden outburst.

"Bloody Mary. I spoke to Voldemort today," she confessed. Her mascara was starting to run.

"Oh dear," I replied, trying to sound worried.

"He wants me to kill Vampire! I don't want to kill him, but if I don't, he's gonna kill Draco!"

That was the moment that Malfoy decided to join us.

"What? Seriously?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. It seemed that spending so much time with Ebony was making him even dumber than he already was. "How could you not tell me?"

Ebony started to cry as Malfoy ran off. I wrapped my arm around her and tried to distract her with more music.

About and hour later, Dumbledore came in. He seemed concerned and I wondered if maybe some of our tactics had gone too far. It was entirely possible that my judgment was clouded by my excessive eye shadow.

"Miss Way, could I have a word?" he asked.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of my friends," Ebony insisted.

"Very well. I have news about your friend Draco that I thought you might want to hear from me first. It appears that he's gone missing. We think he ran away. Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

"He slit his wrists and committed suicide?"

"I… what? No, I think you misunderstood-,"

"No! You're lying! Draco's dead!" And with that, Ebony ran off. Dumbledore looked more confused than I had ever seen him.

"We'll take care of her," I assured him. Dumbledore nodded and left. I turned to Ron. "Come on, Ron. We need to stop her before she hurts herself."

"She's just gonna lock her door. And you know she's not going to let us in," Ron pointed out.

"Then we'll have to find another way."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Accio disguises!" I said, waving my wand in the air. A couple wigs and oversized coats came flying into the room. I handed one of each to Ron. "Put these on!"

"Why do you have these?" Ron asked as he pulled the wig over his hair.

"Because we've got the whole Voldemort plan going on and I thought we might need some disguises at some point. We can't have Ebony thinking we're working for the Dark Lord."

"You and Millicent are taking this too far…"

"Clearly we haven't taken it far enough! Are you with me or not?"

Ron sighed as he put on his coat. "I suppose I'm too far in to back out now. What are we doing with these?"

"Accio brooms!" I exclaimed. A couple of brooms from the schools private stores came flying toward us. "We're going to fly up to Ebony's window and see what she's doing. She doesn't exactly have a healthy way of dealing with grief these days."

"That's insane," Ron said. "Accio binoculars!" He caught his binoculars as they flew into the room.

"What are those for?"

"This way we don't have to get too close. Maybe she won't notice us at all."

"Good thinking! Okay, let's hurry."

We ran outside and took to the air. Ron used his binoculars to find Ebony's window.

"There! I think that's hers," he said.

"What's she doing?"

"Do you want to look?"

"No," I replied. I'm not exactly the best flyer, so it was all I could do to hold onto my broom for dear life. I wasn't about to use either of my hands to hold Ron's binoculars.

"Then just be patient! I'm trying to find her."

She found us before Ron found her. We heard a scream and then Ebony appeared at her window.

"Snap and Loopin?" she shouted. Ron and I exchanged glances.

"What?" I said.

"Why do we hang out with her?" asked Ron.

"Were you looking at me naked?" Ebony yelled.

"Did you hear that, Hermione?" Ron demanded. "If we'd gotten hear sooner I might have had to look at her without clothes. These days it's hard enough to look at her with clothes."

Before I could answer, the door behind Ebony opened and Harry ran into the room.

"What's he doing there?" I asked.

"How did he even get in?" Ron wondered.

Harry seemed just as surprised to see us as we were to see him. The three of us just stared at each other for a moment, not sure how to proceed.

"Vampire! Snap and Loopin are taking videos of me naked!" Ebony exclaimed.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at us. "Abra kedavra!"

Ron and I pretended to dodge the fake spell. Ebony started squirting us with the water gun that Puppemort gave her.

"Stupid gun doesn't even work!" declared Ebony.

"Erm… That's okay. Just stay behind me!" said Harry.

"Ever'one calm down! Leh's just talk," called a voice from down below. I glanced down to see Hagrid, who had ran outside. We had just left the poor guy at the silly band practice in all the confusion.

"What do you know, Hagrid? You're just a little Hogwarts student!" Ebony yelled. Ron and I made eye contact with Harry who was just as confused by that statement as we were.

"I'm not a Hogwarts student at all," Hagrid replied. "But I am-"

Ebony gasped before he managed to complete his sentence. "A Satanist?" she guessed.

"What? Ebony, no," Ron cut in.

"I was gonna say that I'm a person who cares about yeh, Ebony," Hagrid continued. "I love yeh to much ter see tha' yer not bein' yerself."

"Eww, you love me? Pedo!" screamed Ebony.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Harry couldn't believe that Ebony had just referred to one of the kindest people he had ever met as a 'pedo.' He knew that the comment had probably hurt Hagrid and figured it was the perfect time to do what he had come up there to do in the first place.

"Ow!" He yelled as he doubled over, his hand on his forehead.

"What is it?" Ebony asked quickly.

"It's my scar! It burns!"

"But I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!"

"What?" Harry replied, momentarily forgetting to just go along with 'Ebony logic' as Hermione called it. "Oh, um. I do, but… Ro-Diabolo turned in into… a pentagram. And I cover it up with make-up or whatever. But don't bother looking for the pentagram now because it turned back into a lightning bolt. Anyway. I just had a vision!"

"Oh no! What did you see?"

"It's Draco. Voldemort has kidnapped him! He's hiding him in his secret lair."

Ebony fainted. Through the window, Harry saw Hermione gasp before she and Ron flew off. The two of them plus Hagrid were up there in no time to help Harry get Ebony to the Hospital Wing.

They were all still there when she woke up. Hagrid hadn't taken her 'pedo' comment personally and had even brought her flowers to show that he still cared about her.

"Fuck off," Ebony said when she saw him. "You know I hate the color pink, and I don't like preps like you."

"Oh, Merlin's beard," Hermione muttered. She waved her wand and the flowers turned black and burned with a flickering golden flame.

"Ohh," Ebony said. "Is Draco in the flames?"

"How hard did she hit her head?" asked Ron. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

They allowed Ebony to rest for a while. Harry was surprised to see her in Transfiguration that afternoon. He went over to see how she was feeling.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi back," she replied. Harry was just wondering why she was staring at him so strangely when she suddenly grabbed him and planted a big kiss right on his lips.

"What are you doing?" asked a startled Professor McGonagall as she entered the classroom. Harry managed to push Ebony off of him.

"Vampire you fucker! You know I love Draco," Ebony shouted.

"What…," Harry said. Confusion was just a regular part of his conversations with Ebony, it seemed.

"Wait, Draco!" Ebony exclaimed. "Vampire, didn't you say something about Draco earlier?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes," Harry replied, remembering that they still had Draco trapped in the fake lair they built. He'd almost forgotton. "Ow! My scar again! Lord Voldemort has Draco!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"We have to go tell Dumbledore!" Ebony insisted. She made a break for the corridor.

Hermione stepped in then. "You go get Ebony, we'll be in 'the lair,'" she told Harry before running off with Ron and Millicent. It looked as though they would be skipping class again.

Harry ran after Ebony, hoping to get to her before she actually told the headmaster of the school that a student was being held hostage by one of the most evil wizards of all time. When he agreed to assume this goth persona, he didn't remember signing up for a kidnapping. But it was what it was.

"Ebony, wait!" Harry called as he chased her up the stairs.

"Dumbledore!" Ebony yelled. As it happens, Dumbledore was indeed passing by at that moment. Harry sighed. He was going to have to do some damage control.

"Miss Way, why aren't you still in the Hospital Wing?" Dumbledore asked.

"Voldemort has Draco!" Ebony exclaimed.

"It's her concussion," Harry explained quickly. "And she's worried about Draco."

"I assume you'll take care of her then?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued on his way.

"No, don't do this! We have to save Draco!" Ebony yelled hysterically.

"Shh, Ebony…"

"You're just doing this because you don't like Draco!"

"Ebony, calm down…"

"How can I calm down, Vampire? Voldemort has my boyfriend."

"I know, but it's okay. I have an idea. Come with me." Harry led Ebony to the hidden entrance to the fake lair he and the others had built. He waved his wand and then sneakily pushed her inside.

They'd used a secret room down in the Hogwarts dungeons to create the lair. Its secret entrance was noted on the Maurader's Map and it was the perfect for their purposes. They'd even kidnapped Malfoy and had been hiding him down there all day. Even he thought he was actually in Voldemort's secret lair.

"Allah Kedavra!" said the voice of Ron pretending to be Voldemort.

Ebony gasped. "No! Voldemort!"


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It had all happened so fast.

Draco had just found out that Voldemort had apparently started terrorizing Ebony rather than just Potter, and that he even planned to kill him if Ebony didn't kill Potter. Sure, Ebony was very different than she used to be, but Draco didn't think for a second that she was a killer. That put him at risk. Perhaps he never should have gotten involved with the goth girl. Perhaps he just couldn't handle her lifestyle.

To make matters a hundred times worse, Draco had been kidnapped by unseen attackers and dragged off to some unknown location where Voldemort and Wormtail were waiting for him. He just knew this had to have something to do with his father. Lucius Malfoy had been in the Dark Lord's favor until he got himself sent to Azkaban. Draco knew that his mother now feared what Voldemort would do to their family, but he had been under the impression that a powerful dark wizard like him would have more important things to do than mess with the Malfoys. It looked like he was wrong.

And now, he was going to die. But the thing was, he wasn't ready to die. He hadn't signed up for this.

The terrified-out-of-his-mind Draco sat curled up in a corner, whimpering. He just wanted to go home. Suddenly, he heard Voldemort's voice. Draco thought for sure that the Dark Lord's spell would be the end of him, but it turned out that he wasn't the target. He heard Ebony's voice. Had she come for him?

Wormtail entered the room, wearing his mask and long cloak as usual. Ebony and Potter ran in seconds later. Never in Draco's entire life had he been so happy to see Potter.

"Rid my sight, you despicable preps!" Wormtail shouted. Ebony started squirting him with a water gun.

"Oh my God! This gun still isn't working!" she exclaimed. Wormtail laughed.

"Such a shame. I'm sure you would love to kill me, Ebony."

"WTF? You're in love with me?"

"What?" Potter and Wormtail said at the same time.

"And by the way, I go by Enoby now."

"Well, um, Enoby," Potter said. He handed Ebony a wooden stake. "You know, Wormtail is a vampire. You can kill him by poking his stomach with this."

"You wouldn't dare, Enoby! A real goth would never kill a dark wizard!" exclaimed Wormtail.

Ebony seemed to think about it for a second. Draco knew she didn't handle it well when anyone called her 'gothness' into question. But he also trusted her feelings for him. Finally, she poked Wormtail in the stomach with the stake. There was a sound like a balloon popping and the Death Eater went down.

"No!" he exclaimed. "How could you let silly things like your friends get in the way of being a real goth?" Then, he was still and silent. Ebony had actually killed him.

"Wormtail, what is going on?" Voldemort demanded as he began to fly down the corridor toward them. Draco trembled.

"Let's get out of here!" Potter exclaimed. He grabbed Draco and Ebony and before Draco knew it, he was back in a familiar Hogwarts corridor. Safe and sound. He wanted to cry. Ebony did cry.

"Don't tell anyone about this, Potter!" Draco demanded before he and Ebony went up to his room. He tried to comfort his girlfriend even though he was still extremely shaken up himself.

"It's so unfair!" Ebony sobbed. Draco thought he understood. The Dark Lord was obviously putting her into a terrible position, saying she had to murder Potter or her boyfriend would be killed. "Why can't I just be ugly or plain like all the other girls?"

Draco was confused. They had just escaped the lair of Voldemort himself. And she was upset because she was too pretty? "Why would you want to be ugly?"

"Because everyone is in love with me! I'm too beautiful, and I'm good at everything. Why can't I just be normal? It's a fucking curse!" she yelled before running off. Draco almost wished he had been murdered by Voldemort down in his lair. At least that would have made sense.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Eb-Enoby!" Draco called after Ebony as she stormed out of the room. She was too upset to bother with him. If truth be told, he was a little hurt that she didn't seem more worried about him. After all, she had just rescued him from the lair of Lord Voldemort himself. He was still shaking from the experience, and all his girlfriend could do was complain about how pretty she was.

Draco got up off the bed and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had changed his entire appearance for this girl. Was he crazy? Maybe. Crazy in love. The heart wants what it wants. Surely he was just being dumb. Why would he feel like this for a girl whose feelings were shallow? Surely she felt the same way about him. Theirs was a relationship that wasn't just about the physical stuff. The emotional parts were important to both of them.

And of course, Ebony had just been through an ordeal as well. Maybe this whole 'I'm too pretty' thing was her way of dealing with the stress of what they'd just gone through.

The next day, it was time for Charms. Draco figured he could take the day off. After all, he'd spent most of the previous day as the Dark Lord's hostage. In fact, he probably needed to tell some sort of an authority figure about what happened to him. He wasn't entirely sure why he didn't.

But Ebony would probably be in class. This was a tough decision. Finally, Draco decided to go. Even though he was going to be a bit late.

When he arrived, the class was all busy practicing some charm on various musical instruments that were set in front of them. Draco quietly snuck in and went up to Ebony who was working on a guitar. He smoothly slid it out of the way and proceeded to take the guitar's place on Ebony's desk.

"Enoby, I love you. I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world. You don't have to worry about what everyone else thinks or does. You've got me."

"OMFG," Ebony replied. The two kissed before Draco slid into his seat beside hers.

After class, they saw a poster on the wall in the corridor announcing an MCR concert in Hogsmeade. Draco was confused, as he'd had nothing to do with the concert that time. Maybe the people down at Hogsmeade had just thought that throwing concerts with muggle bands would be a good way to bring in visitors and make money. After all, that Good Charlotte concert had had a great turnout.

"Be my date?" Draco asked.

"Of course," she replied. Draco smiled. "And I'll invite my friends to come with us."

"Oh. Great," he replied. Why did she have to drag those friends of hers along? Draco knew they didn't like him, and he didn't like them either. He supposed he was going to have to hang out with her friends at some point, though. After all, he was her boyfriend.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I was on my way to the library to actually get some schoolwork done when Ebony ran up to me and started talking about the upcoming MCR concert. It appeared that even after having Voldemort himself kidnap her boyfriend, she still wasn't going to be giving up the goth act. Unbelievable. Thankfully, we'd planned this concert as a backup plan.

We all thought we'd have to find a way to invite ourselves to tag along with Ebony and Draco, but she actually invited us. The next thing I knew, I was in her room helping her decided what to wear to the concert.

"OMFG I think that bitch Willow stole my sweater!" Ebony exclaimed as she sorted through various black articles of clothing. This was nonsense, of course. Neither I nor Millicent had any desire to wear any of Ebony's clothing. We didn't even want to wear the 'goth' clothes that we actually owned. But I wasn't going to argue with her. "I am going to kill that bitch!"

"No!" I blurted. Ebony wasn't a murderer. At least, I always used to think she wasn't. But I also used to think that she wasn't a Satanist. "Erm… she was expelled. Also I already killed her."

"Oh. Good job, Bloody Mary," Ebony replied casually before turning her attention back to her clothes. I'm not sure if she believed me or not, but one thing was for sure. She did not seem concerned. "You know what? I think I need a new outfit. I want Draco to think I look hot. Let's go shopping!"

"Great," I said, trying not to sound sarcastic. "I know of a shop in Hogsmeade where we can go."

A while later, Ebony and I were in the same shop where Millicent and I got a lot of our goth clothes. It had a good selection of low-cut things that would often come in black. Ebony grabbed a few things and was trying them on in the dressing room while I waited outside to tell her how great she looked in everything she tried on. Even though we both looked completely ridiculous.

"Wow, Enoby! You look hot," I said as she came out of the dressing room to show me yet another short black dress with lace.

"Actually, it's Ebondy Darkness Dementia Tara Way."

"Oh good, more name changes."

"Well, Ebondy, your friend is right," said the man who was running the store. His nametag claimed that his name was Tom. "You definitely have to get that outfit."

"I don't know, it's a little pricey," Ebony said.

"Well right now you can take 50% off the ticket price. But only because it looks so great on you," Tom teased. Ebony accepted the discount and went to pay for her new clothes. "Hey, you guys going to the MCR concert? Maybe I'll see you there."

"No, perv! I'm going with my boyfriend, Draco!"

I quickly thanked the poor, stunned Tom before ushering Ebony out of the shop.

"Did you hear that, Bloody Mary? He thought I was so hot that he practically gave me those clothes for free," Ebony bragged. I decided not to point out the big sign in the window announcing their 50% off sale.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

On the day of the concert, we all met up in front of the school. Millicent was there, but Ebony had no questions at all about why she wasn't expelled or, you know, dead. But I'd given up on trying to figure her out by that point.

Ebony insisted that Millicent and I should bring dates so that we wouldn't be third wheels next to her and Draco. Millicent immediately snatched up Ron, not wanting to go through the trouble of actually finding a date. I would have gone with Harry, but he insisted that he should concentrate on the plan rather than help us entertain Ebony. Therefore, I asked Neville to accompany me. Neville was always there for us whenever we needed him, and this was no exception. It turns out he's not Ebony's biggest fan, however.

Despite the fact that we've known Neville for years, Ebony has not said his name correctly a single time. Understandably, this has been rather frustrating for him. But despite this, he still agreed to help us out. Even if it did mean that he had to wear eye-liner. None of us were using our real names around Ebony anyway, except for Draco for some reason. We decided to get ahead of Ebony and have a goth name ready for Neville. Surely she would be able to get that right.

"Bloody Mary, you're bringing Navel to the concert?" Ebony asked as we approached. Neville sighed.

"Actually, he goes by Dracula now," I announced. Let's see her mess up the name of the most famous vampire of all time.

"Cool. Welcome, Dracola. Okay, that's everyone! Let's get going."

"Even when I'm gothic she can't say my name right," Neville whispered to me as we followed Ebony and the others. I patted his shoulder sympathetically. Poor Neville.

The concert we set up was actually a bunch of robots in masks set up around a stage. We were just playing an MCR CD with a sound projection charm. Ebony didn't seem to notice. She also didn't notice when we all snuck away to carry out our plan.

We met Harry backstage and got into position. Puppemort would, of course, be making another appearance. But this time he would have a few Death Eaters with him. More than just Wormtail, anyway. And for the grand finale, we actually convinced Dumbledore to help us out. The Hogwarts staff have naturally been confused by all of us suddenly becoming goth, and we kind of had to tell him what we did to Draco anyway. Turns out he was happy to help us out. He cared about Ebony too.

Ron, Millicent, and Neville replaced some of the masked robots while Harry and I got ready to operate Puppemort the same way we did in the Forbidden Forrest. Our 'Death Eaters'' masks came off, though the on-stage smoke effect was still enough to conceal their faces well enough. Besides, Puppemort was the main attraction. He flew into the center of the scene and quickly singled out Ebony and Draco.

"You fools!" Harry shouted, using the voice-throwing charm I'd taught him. "I told you to kill Vampire, Ebondy!"

"It's Enoby now!" Ebony yelled back. She picked the weirdest times to change her name.

Puppemort paused for a second as Harry allowed Ebony's name correction to sink in. "Well, your name won't matter for long! You have failed, and now I shall kill you and Draco!"

"No, please!" Draco shrieked. This plan had the added bonus of making Draco beg for his little weaselly life.

It was then that Dumbledore made his heroic debut. He flew in and flicked his wand at Puppemort, who disappeared into the smoke with his followers.

"Dumbledore!" Ebony exclaimed. "Do you always have to show up every time I go to a concert with Draco?"

"Unbelievable," I whispered to Harry. Dumbledore just chuckled. I hoped this whole ordeal was enough to scare Ebony away from this whole goth thing. It had gotten really old.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It turned out that when Dumbledore gets involved in something, he goes all out.

We all went to the Great Hall the next morning to see the place decked out in goth decor. It looked like the whole school was trying to help us get our friend back to normal. But the thing was, Dumbledore wasn't exactly in touch with what goths were into. There were posters all over the walls depicting what Ebony referred to as 'poser bands.'

"WTF," Ebony said perplexedly as we all sat down. "What poser did this?"

I decided to take the opportunity to come up with a new reason why she should drop the act. "It looks like you've inspired everyone to be goth! Oh well. I guess Voldemort is just going to murder everyone in the whole school."

"Hello, everyone," Dumbledore said as he walked by our table. "What do you think about the Great Hall's new makeover?"

Ebony was not impressed. "WTF, Dumbledore! I thought you were just dressed like that to scare Voldemort."

"You can call me Albert now," Dumbledore said, giving himself his own 'goth' name. He was trying.

"What a poser," Ebony said a little later as we headed to class.

"Yeah, totally," Draco agreed quickly.

"You know what? I'll bet he's having a mid-life crisis!" Millicent exclaimed. "It's so great how you inspired him to become something he's not just because he thinks it's cool."

Ebony sulked. I wasn't sure what she was thinking exactly, but I knew she wasn't happy.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

After breakfast with all of Ebony's little friends, it was very clear to Draco that they all wanted his girlfriend to be the way that she used to be. She was so much cooler with her new look, and they simply weren't intense enough to handle it. One thing was for sure; he wasn't going to let them get in the way of the great thing he had going with Ebony. He had to put a stop to it right away.

"Hey, um, Enoby. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Draco asked. He and Ebony were alone, just the way he liked it.

"What's up, Draco?"

"Well, do you ever feel like your friends don't really understand you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like maybe they just aren't as into the whole goth thing as much as they say they are? I mean, you're either a real goth or you're not. And it's normally not hard to figure out who's for real, nobody else gets it. I'm always walking around Hogwarts, looking at other people and thinking that nobody understands me."

Ebony looked furious. "Nobody understands you? What the fuck, Draco! What about me?"

"But-"

"You fucking bastard!"

"Ebony, wait! That's not what I meant!"

She didn't listen. In all honesty, for someone who claimed to understand Draco, she sure did misunderstand him a lot. He wasn't about to point that out, of course.

Ebony stormed out of the room. She was already halfway down the corridor before Draco busted through the door. He was about to call after her when he saw Dumbledore rounding the corner to see Ebony running toward him.

"Ahh, hello, Ebony. I'm quite glad that I caught you. I was wondering what you were going to be wearing to the next concert? You're always quite the snazzy dresser, I should consider myself lucky to acquire your fashion sense," said Dumbledore. Draco couldn't figure the old man out. What was he playing at?

"You gave me a fucking shock!" exclaimed Ebony. "You know who MCR are?"

"Not in the slightest. However, I noticed that a lot of goths and punks will be at this show, so clearly it's the place to be." Dumbledore glanced up to see Draco standing by the door of the unused classroom he and Ebony had inhabited to get some privacy. "I think that Draco may want to speak with you."

Dumbledore continued on his way. Draco stormed off toward his dormitory.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

After Ebony mentioned to me that Draco apparently doubted that I and the others were 'true goths,' I knew that it was time for the blonde boy to go. He was clearly trying to get rid of us, but there was no way that I was going to allow him to succeed. I wasn't really sure that Ebony liked him that much anyway. After all, she kissed Harry that day in class when she thought that Draco was missing. Perhaps Harry was the key to getting rid of Draco.

I wanted to find out a little more about whether or not Ebony honestly had feelings for Draco, or if it was simply that she thought her new goth persona would be well complimented by a pureblood bigot of a boyfriend. But I knew that if I asked her as 'Bloody Mary' she would tell me how in love she was with Draco. Therefore, I had to find a roundabout way to go about this. After convincing Ron to help me out, we were both back in our wig and oversized coat disguises.

"Hermione, you know this is silly, right?" Ron asked. They were standing outside Ebony's bedroom. "This close she's bound to know it's us."

"Not if we flip our collars up like this to hide our faces," I countered.

"Why do we need disguises at all? Why can't you just go and ask her this yourself?"

"Because I don't want her to think I'm sleeping with Neville! Can you imagine how awkward that could get for the both of us?"

"Okay yeah, let's do it this way," Ron agreed quickly. "But what do you need me for?"

"You know what? Nothing. Just wait there, I'll do this myself." I knocked on Ebony's door.

"Loopin! What the hell are you doing?" Ebony asked when she opened the door. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Um, hey. Can I borrow some condoms?" I asked, using a voice that was much lower and scratchier than my normal one. Ebony had been a virgin before Draco. I figured that if the real Ebony honestly liked Draco, she wouldn't have a ton of condoms because she wouldn't be expecting things to be purely physical all the time. I knew they were sexually active, and it wouldn't surprise me to know that she had at least some condoms. But I wanted to know how many she kept around at one time so that I could try and gauge just how much sex she thought she was going to be having.

"Eww! So you can go have sex with your 6-year-old girlfriend? No way!" Ebony exclaimed before slamming the door in my face. That didn't go as well as I'd hoped it would.

I turned around and immediately bumped into Ron, knocking him over and landing on top of him.

"Ow!" Ron yelled.

"So sorry!" I exclaimed. Just then, Dobby the house elf walked by.

"Miss Granger! Mr. Weasley! What has happened?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"We're alright, Dobby," I said as I rolled off of poor Ron. "We just-"

Suddenly, Ebony came out of her room. Dobby seemed frightened by her threatening goth appearance and ran off. Ron and I quickly made sure our collars were covering our faces.

"WTF! Is this why you wanted condoms?" she asked. Apparently she thought that Ron and I were having sex in the middle of the corridor.

"Well, you didn't give me any!" I exclaimed, still kind of hoping to get a peek at her condom supply.

"You could have told me," Ebony said. She pulled out a camera and took a picture of us.

"What was that for?" asked Ron.

"Blackmail," she replied simply before running off.

"Freak," Ron muttered. I punched him in the arm before getting up off the floor.

* * *

It took a little convincing, but I got Harry to agree go to the upcoming MCR concert with Ebony. She clearly had some sort of feelings for him, or she wouldn't have kissed him that day. Surely Harry was the perfect wedge to drive Ebony and Draco apart. The plan was simple; Harry was to pick up Ebony for the concert. Meanwhile, the rest of us were going to make sure that Draco didn't make it. This way Harry could flirt a little with Ebony without Draco around and hopefully make her realize that her current boyfriend isn't the guy she really wants.

Millicent, Ron, and I were pretty sure that the 3 of us together could take down Draco. After all, Harry and Millicent had kidnapped Draco that one time with just the 2 of them. It appeared that kidnapping Draco had just become a regular thing for us.

"There he is," Millicent whispered. We moved quickly, eager to intercept him on his way to meet Ebony for the concert.

"Hey, Draco," I said.

"Ugh, you three aren't coming to the concert are you? I personally arranged for them to come and make up for the last concert so that I could be alone with my boyfriend. You lot are a buzzkill," said Draco.

"No, we're not going to the concert," Millicent confirmed.

"And neither are you," Ron said. The three of us quickly grabbed Draco, catching him off guard. Before he had a chance to react, we had him locked inside a closet.

"That should hold him," I said after putting a powerful locking charm on the doorknob.

"Let me out, you filthy mudblood!" Draco shouted. He was pounding on the door.

"Later," Ron promised. And we did let him out a little later. He even had enough time to catch the end of the concert. And to see his girlfriend having a nice time with another man.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Harry had to admit it. He didn't like Hermione's plan at all, but it had been affective.

He and Ebony had been at the concert, Ebony seemed to be having a great time. He even allowed her to kiss him again, which was something he really hadn't wanted to do. But Malfoy saw, and that's what mattered. Besides, Ebony didn't seem to have a problem with it at all. Maybe coming between her and Malfoy was going to be pretty simple after all.

Malfoy was waiting for them when they got back to the school. It looked like he wasn't going to be losing his girlfriend without a fight.

"Potter!" Malfoy yelled. "What the hell were you doing with my girlfriend?"

"Draco, are you okay?" Ebony asked, as if she hadn't just spent the night out on a date with some another guy.

"No I'm not, you bitch!" Malfoy exclaimed before running off. Ebony started to tear up.

"Hey, it's okay!" Harry said quickly, hoping to prevent her for feeling sorry for Malfoy. "He'll get over it."

"Because you're going to fuck him, aren't you?" Ebony sobbed as she started running after Draco. Harry followed quickly behind and they both stopped short when they heard Filch coming around the corner.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his invisibility cloak, covering them both with it. Ebony used the moment of privacy to pull Harry into yet another kiss. There was no shame with that one.

The cloak kept them well concealed and everything was fine until Mrs. Norris showed up. Filch could never go anywhere without that cloak of his. And Harry swore that cats must be able to see through invisibility cloaks because Mrs. Norris was looking straight at them.

Partially because he wanted an excuse to stop kissing Ebony and partially because he didn't want to get caught by Filch, Harry urged Ebony to run. They ran under the invisibility cloak until they were far enough away, then they separated and headed off to their dormitories. Harry hoped that he wasn't going to become Ebony's next boyfriend, but also that Ebony had seen that Draco Malfoy wasn't the guy for her.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Somehow, after basically spending an entire night snogging Harry, Ebony was still dating Malfoy. We brought in Ginny as reinforcements for our side. Malfoy retaliated by finally getting his goons Crabbe and Goyle to join his side. I'm not sure why he hadn't done that earlier, really.

Of course, we still had Dumbledore on our side. It looked like we were going to have to call upon him for help once again. This time, a few other teachers participated as well. Both McGonagall and Flitwick were wearing disguises and were waiting in the Great Hall. We just had to go get Ebony. Of course, Malfoy was basically stalking us at that point. He and the goons tagged along, but I wasn't about to let them foil our plan. I just had to keep a close eye on them was all.

Millicent helped us all get into the Slytherin girls' dormitory so that we could wake Ebony up. When she opened her eyes, she found all of her 'goth' friends surrounding her. Even Neville and Ginny tagged along just so there would be more of us.

"OMFG!" Ebony called out in surprise. "Why are you all here?"

"Something's really fucked up, Enoby," Draco said, trying to take the lead. Even though he had no idea what any of us were doing there.

"Alright. I guess I'd better get dressed." Ebony started to take off the shirt she'd slept in. All of us started yelling at the same time.

"No!"

"Ebony-"

"Ahh!"

Wait!"

Ebony paused and stared at us with a confused expression on her face.

"Erm… You're beautiful just the way you are! No need to change," Malfoy said quickly. Ebon seemed to accept this and we continued to the Great Hall, stopping just outside the doors.

"Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge are in there," I explained. We stopped so that we could hear what was being said, but couldn't see inside. My explanation was the cue for our professors to start.

"This cannot be!" McGonagall said in her best Umbridge impression. "The school must be closed!" We all gasped. Ebony looked stunned.

"The Dark Lord is planning to kill the students!" Flitwick declared in the most Fudge-like voice he could muster. Another round of gasps.

"That's not Umbridge and Fudge," Malfoy said smugly.

"Why would Dumbledore be talking to a fake Umbridge and Fudge?" Ron pointed out.

"Why would they be talking in the middle of the Great Hall instead of his office?"

"Shh!" Ebony interrupted. "I'm trying to listen!"

"You are no longer fit to be the headmaster of this school! You are simply too old. You must retire or the Dark Lord will kill all of your students!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Very well," replied Dumbledore, "but we cannot close the school. There is only one person capable of killing Voldemort, and she is a student here. Her name is Ebony Way." We all shot Ebony shocked looks. Now it was her turn to gasp.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

We all entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Ebony was still in shock.

"Wait, where are Fudge and Rumbridge?" she asked.

"They must have left," Millicent said with a shrug. Ebony seemed to buy it well enough.

She sat down and Ginny quickly slid in beside her, but Malfoy slipped in on the other side.

"You know what you have to do," I whispered to Harry. He nodded, though I knew he wasn't happy about it. I did feel sorry for him. We had all done some ridiculous things this year for Ebony's benefit, but poor Harry's had to snog her. "It won't last long. Ron and I will break it up quickly."

I gestured to Ron and we both snuck off to the far end of the Great Hall where I'd stashed Puppemort earlier. Ron was going to help me operate it. We watched across the room as Harry picked a fight with Malfoy over who got to sit next to Ebony. In the confusion, Ginny slipped a bit of the potion I gave her into Ebony's cup.

When the fight started to get physical, I knew it was time to act. I nodded to Ron, then Puppemort flew into the air. Ebony looked shocked to see him.

"Enoby!" Ron exclaimed, using the voice-throwing charm.

"It's Ebony now!" Ebony declared. Ron and I sighed.

"Very well, Ebony! You have failed me. Now I will kill you and Vampire! If you continue to fail, I will kill Draco!"

Malfoy, at this point, was under the table.

"Please don't make me do this!" Ebony begged.

"You must! Kill Vampire, or I will!" and with that, Puppemort flew away.

Ebony cried. Malfoy and his goons ran off. Harry put his arm around her shoulders. It was then that the potion Ginny slipped her began to take affect. It was a simple grogginess potion which, at that dose, would merely put her to sleep for a minute or so. Just before she fell asleep, I knew she would be in a sleepy state that made it hard for her to get in touch with reality (not that she had a great grasp of it to begin with). This was when we needed to act.

Quickly, Ron and I pulled Puppemort back out. He flew toward Ebony with his arms outstretched.

"I'm going to kill you, Draco!" Puppemort said, his voice echoing around the room. Ebony looked terrified as she drifted off to sleep.

Ron and I hid Puppemort and were back with the others before Ebony woke up.

"What just happened?" Ebony asked sleepily.

"I think you just had a vision!" Neville suggested.

"No way! Am I possessed?"

"No," I replied quickly, trying to shut down that train of thought before it could go anywhere. "But maybe you should talk to Professor Trelawney about the visions."

"You mean Professor Sinister?"

"Sure."

"Okay."


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

We managed to convince Professor Trelawney to help us out by doing what she did best: having fake visions and making stuff up.

For the first time in years, I headed up to the Divination classroom along with Ebony so she could ask about what her 'visions' meant. I did not miss having to climb that ladder on a regular basis.

"Ahh, Ebony! And Miss Gr-Bloody Mary!" Trelawney said by way of greeting. I was impressed that she managed to remember my goth name. "To what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"I had a vision!" Ebony exclaimed. "I need you to tell me what it means."

"Ahh, of course. Come and glance into my crystal ball."

Ebony went over to have a peak. I'd charmed it to show a picture of a black skull and a pentagram. We could all see it, of course, but Professor Trelawney and I still acted shocked when Ebony revealed that that was what she was seeing.

"Merlin's beard! That means there will be grave-"

I shook my head, stopping Trelawney mid-sentence. This was not the interpretation I told her to give. "Voldemort," I mouthed siliently.

"The Dark Lord shall kill-"

Again I shook my head. Trelawney sighed.

"You know, the great spirits from the beyond are having a hard time with this one. Perhaps you should come back tomorrow, and I will tell you what your visions mean!"

"Perfect! Thanks, Professor," I said quickly, making a mental note to write down what she was supposed to say to Ebony and give it to her later. Apparently remembering my fake name was about as much as I was able to get out of Trelawney. Every moment I spent with that woman made me more and more glad that I'd dropped her class a few years before.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Oh there you are, Ebony," Draco said, his sexiest grin stretched across his face. He happened to be walking by just as Ebony and her mudblood friend were climbing down from the Divination Tower. What luck. "I went to go get help earlier in the Great Hall, but the Dark Lord was gone by the time I got back."

The mudblood rolled her eyes, but Ebony seemed to buy it perfectly.

"Hey, Draco," said Ebony. "I was just talking to Professor Trelawney about this weird vision I had."

"Oh yeah? What did she say?"

"She's going to tell me what it means tomorrow."

"Cool. Well, come on, I've got something to show you."

Draco led Ebony away from the obviously-annoyed mudblood girl and grabbed his two-seater broomstick. After helping his lady onto it, he flew them both to the top of a tree that overlooked the lake. He considered himself to be quite the romantic.

He leaned in for the kiss, and Ebony met him with enthusiasm. They stayed up in the tree for a couple of hours, even though it started getting a tad uncomfortable after about 20 minutes. Ebony fell asleep, and Draco started to nod off as well. Suddenly, Ebony bolted awake.

"Oh my fucking God!" she exclaimed. Draco jumped at the sudden exclamation.

"What's going on?" he asked quickly.

"We need to go get Vampire!"

"Potter? But why?"

"Now!"

"Okay, okay!"

Draco quickly readied the broom and the two of them flew down then went to go find Potter. He hadn't really expected his romantic evening to end with his girlfriend shouting about how they needed to go see another guy, but he really didn't know what to expect with her anymore.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Harry, Ron, Millicent, and I were in the library when Ebony came and found us. How she knew to look for us there I'll never know. Actually, it was just Harry that she wanted. I was starting to think that maybe she had finally dumped Malfoy because of whatever it was she was feeling for Harry, but her demonic blonde boyfriend came bounding in behind her.

"What is going on?" I demanded.

"I had a dream!" Ebony exclaimed. "It involves Draco, and you too, Vampire."

We all exchanged glances. Maybe all the Voldemort stuff we'd been doing had only served to drive Ebony completely insane.

"Erm… What was this dream?" Harry asked.

"I saw Draco's dad and Sirius! They were being shot!"

Malfoy looked like he didn't know what to think. Harry's face was just blank.

"Ebony. I know you did not mean to imply that just because you had one vision earlier about Voldemort, your dream means that my godfather, my only family, has been shot," he said. I could tell he was angry, and rightfully so. It seemed like a classic case of Ebony trying to get attention. This was bad enough in normal circumstance, but you just don't bring people's family into it.

"Ebony, I think you may want to rethink that vision," I suggested sternly.

"Vampire I'm so sorry! I know how hard this must be for you to hear," Ebony said, completely missing the point. She wrapped Harry in a hug, making Malfoy jealous.

"Oh my God!" Malfoy exclaimed, his reaction incredibly late but not unnoticed by Ebony. "Who the fuck would do such a thing?"

"I don't know," Ebony admitted as she began to comfort her boyfriend.

"You know what? Everything's fine. I'll go tell Dumbledore and he'll fix this," I said. "Where were Mr. Malfoy and Sirius in this dream?"

Ebony thought for a second before replying, "London."

"Perfect," I said, not bothering to point out that London was a huge city and therefore just saying 'London' was not nearly enough information for an actual emergency. "I'll go tell Dumbledore. He'll… call some people or something. Harry, come help me."

We left, but we didn't go see Dumbledore. I just wanted to get poor Harry out of there, and stop this whole dream nonsense before it got out of hand. I figured in a few hours I would go tell Ebony that Lucius and Sirius were found and that she was a big hero. It was truly exhausting, the things I did for that girl. And I was beginning to wonder if there was any hope at all of getting my old friend back.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

After taking some time to calm down, Harry was still on board with team fake goth. But he made it very clear that he was out the moment Ebony had another attention seeking episode with poor taste. And of course, the question was not really if this would happen so much as when. So we really needed to hurry and get Ebony back to normal before it happened.

Ebony and I went back to see Professor Trelawney the next morning so that we could move forward with our next plan.

"Dark times are ahead, Ebony," Trelawney said.

"Actually, it's Tara now," replied Ebony.

"Tara?" I replied, truly confused by all the sudden name changes. This one didn't even sound like 'Ebony.'

"I… oh," muttered Trelawney. This name change was not in the script I gave her.

"Go on," I encouraged. "Tell us about TARA'S vision."

Poor Trelawney was horribly confused but she pressed on. "Very well. You must go back in time!"

Ebony's eyes widened. "Woah!"

"Yes, it must be you," Trelawney continued. "You must find your true self! For only the real you will be able to show the young Dark Lord what it is to love."

"Okay. When do I go?"

"Come back tomorrow, and we will begin!"

"Thank you Professor Tre-Sinister," I said as we left. I really hoped that Ebony would take all the 'true self' stuff to heart, but you never knew what she was going to do, unfortunately. All we could do was play our own parts well. That in and of itself was going to be difficult. This was by far the biggest deception we'd attempted to pull yet.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

A while later, Draco managed to drag away his girlfriend to an unused classroom to get some privacy.

"So did you ever hear back about those visions?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ebony replied, adverting her eyes. "The problem is… I'm going to have to go back in time and seduce Voldemort."

"What?"

"Apparently it's the only way."

"That's insane! What about us?"

"Oh Draco, don't worry! I'm not going to break up with you."

"Really?"

"Sure."

Draco pulled Ebony into a kiss, and before he knew it, they were taking off each others' shirts. That's when Potter barged into the room.

"Oh my God!" Harry yelled, holding up his hands to block the sight of their half-naked bodies.

"Vampire!" yelled Ebony.

"Potter?" exclaimed Draco.

Behind Potter came Snape and McGonagall, both of whom seemed horrified at the sight before them. Draco made a mental note to stop having sex in public.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Harry followed Snape, McGonagall, Ebony, and Malfoy to McGonagall's office. Their current strategy was just to keep Ebony from having alone time with Draco as much as possible. So, when Harry noticed that she was missing, he went looking for her. And then he found more of her than he ever wanted to see. Then, to top it all off, Snape and McGonagall came to investigate. Why could Ebony never keep her clothes on?

"OMFG!" Ebony shouted.

"Shut your mouths, all of you," McGonagall ordered.

"You can't keep us here," Malfoy insisted bravely, clearly trying to win his girlfriend's favor.

"Silence," Snape snapped.

McGonagall pulled Harry over to the side. "I'm afraid I just don't know what to do about your friend, Potter. We can't let the rules slide for her just because she's clearly having a rough year."

Harry nodded. "We're about ready to give up, to be honest. We're trying one last thing. But if this doesn't work, we're getting rid of the leather and the eyeliner for good."

"Very well. I can maybe go a bit easy on her just this once, then. A detention."

"Sounds fair. Could you also do me one favor? Ask Hermione to get Professor Trelawney, please."

McGonagall sighed. "You've got Trelawney involved, have you? Good luck to you all." She turned to address the room. "Severus, I'm going to go now. I'll leave the details of their detentions up to you."

Snape nodded as McGonagall left the room. Harry stayed to comfort Ebony, showing her that Draco wasn't the only 'sensitive' goth guy out there.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"It truly baffles me," Snape began, "how you two can't seem to understand the concept of keeping your clothes on in public areas."

"I'll bet you like it, you perv!" Ebony exclaimed defiantly.

Harry quickly grabbed her into a hug so tight she could barely breathe. "Not the time, Ebony," he whispered before letting her go.

"Hands off my girlfriend, Potter!" Malfoy shouted, stepping between Harry and Ebony.

"Silence," Snape demanded. "You two are lucky you're only getting detentions. Each of you are to spend an hour with Mr. Filch, performing whatever castle cleaning or maintenance he sees fit."

Ebony looked like she was about to protest, but then the door opened and Professor Trelawney made an appearance.

"I'll take it from here, Severus. Come on kids, let's go."


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"You two can leave us now; Ebony is in good hands," Professor Trelawney said to Harry and Draco before coming back up into the Divination Tower with Ebony right behind her. I exchanged glances with Millicent and Ginny. It was show time.

"Oh, Willow, Bloody Mary, and Darkness are here," Ebony said. I handed her a bag with a couple of new outfits. One was a black leather dress. The other was a cheerful yellow sweater paired with a denim skirt, just like the old Ebony might have worn. "What's in the bag?"

"You'll see," I replied. "Just remember what Professor Sinister said. You can only show Voldemort how to love if you are your true self. Whatever you choose, it will stay in this room."

Ebony went behind a curtain and came back out wearing the leather dress. I sighed.

"How do I look?" she asked. "By the way I think some prep must have snuck some clothes into the bag."

"As long as this is truly the real you, that's what matters," Millicent said, trying to really drive the point home.

"Well I'm not truly me if I'm not wearing some amazing makeup with this dress. Williow, Darkness, do my makeup?"

Reluctantly, Millicent and Ginny helped Ebony with her makeup. The final product wasn't what I was hoping for, but there was still a chance that we would have the real Ebony back soon.

"Okay, now you are ready to go back in time," said Trelawney.

I gestured to a bottle cap on a piece of string that we had painted gold. Dumbledore had charmed it for us to make it a portkey. "Here's the time turner."

"Good luck, Ebony!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Remember to be yourself!" Millicent called.

Ebony grabbed the portkey and vanished.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Ron nearly jumped out of is extremely lock black trench coat and heavy boots. He was expecting Ebony to appear, of course, but still. There was no warning.

He was wearing a wig, heavy makeup, and even had an eyebrow piercing. Everyone agreed that this would be more than enough to convince Ebony that he wasn't Ron. His only concern was about whether or not he could convince her that he was the Dark Lord.

"Hi," Ebony said when she appeared. "I'm Ebony Way, the new student."

Ron shook her outstretched hand. "I'm Tom, but you can call me Satan."

"Cool. So, Satan. Are you a fan of Green Day?"

"Erm, yeah. Definitely. Went to their concert last week in Hogs-achoo!" Ron sneezed mid-sentence. Surely he'd done it now. Who ever heard of the Dark Lord sneezing?

"Hogsment?" Ebony asked.

"Uh… yes. That's, er, what they used to call Hogsmeade before they changed it in the future."

"Oh. So, is Dumbledore your principal?"

"Yup. And I'm a Slytherin student."

"OMFG! Me too!"

"No way!"

Then, like they'd rehearsed, Dumbledore came walking by. He'd used a spell to turn his hair auburn. It gave him a more youthful look, apparently.

"No talking in the corridors, you goths," he said simply before continuing on his way.

Ron rolled his eyes. "He's just so mean to us goths. Just because we don't believe in true love like those preps!"

"You can fall in love if you're a goth," Ebony insisted.

"No no no, it goes against everything I stand for. If I'm ever going to fall in love, somebody is going to have to show me what's so great about being a prep."

Ebony gasped. Ron pulled a handkerchief out of one of his coat pockets, then used it to grab a replica of the first portkey that was resting at the bottom of a different pocket (he'd never worn something with as many pockets in his life, and was starting to see the practical benefits of his current fashion choice).

Sneakily, Ron tossed the portkey at Ebony who caught it and immediately disappeared.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Potter had wandered off, but Draco stayed in the corridor, waiting for Ebony. It took what Draco thought was an awfully long time for someone who was apparently time travelling, but his girlfriend eventually made an appearance.

"How'd it go, Enoby?" Draco asked. They began walking back to his room.

"Fine," Ebony replied simply.

"So like… how far did you go with, you know, him?"

"He's called Satan," Ebony corrected. "And not too far."

"You're not going to have to do it with him, are you?"

"I hope not."

"What about with me?"

The two shared a sexy smirk and ran the rest of the way to Draco's room to finish what they started earlier.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Ron jumped again. He was never going to get used to Ebony just appearing out of nowhere.

It was the next day, and it was time for the next 'scene.' Ron had no idea that he was such an actor.

"Oh hey, Ebony," Ron said from his seat in the Great Hall. He didn't even bother to act surprised about the fact that she appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, Satan," Ebony replied.

"You know, there's a concert and movie going on in Hogsmeade later."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Would you want to go with me?"

"Sure."

"Great. You know I'd say we could make it a date, but I'm too gothic to know how to love, so."


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Ron brought Ebony down to the Slytherin Common Room, letting them both in with the password he learned from Millicent.

They stepped through the door to find Satan's friends hanging about, who were eager to meet Ebony.

"Draco?" Ebony gasped. But it wasn't Draco at all. It was Luna Lovegood in disguise, playing the role of a young Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius, actually," Luna replied in the lowest voice that she could muster. She was all too happy to help out her friends. That's what friends were for, after all.

"Oh. You still have two arms," Ebony replied, finally catching on. "I'm Ebony, the new student."

"Erm… yeah. And I know. Satan has told us about you. Come meet the rest of the band."

"You're in a band?"

"Yup. We're playing tonight in Hogsmeade."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I play guitar. This is Sirius, he plays the drums. Snape plays the base, and James plays guitar." Luna pointed to Neville, Millicent, and Harry in turn. They waved.

Suddenly, Ebony gasped. "You guys don't have a lead singer!"

Ron and the others exchanged glances, trying their hardest to seem shocked at their oversight.

"Oh no, you're right!" Harry exclaimed.

"How could we be so stupid?" Neville agreed.

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone who could be the lead singer in our band, do you, Ebony?" Millicent asked.

"Well, I'm in a band," Ebony replied.

"Really?" Millicent exclaimed.

"Yeah. Do you want to hear me sing?"

"No," Harry and Ron muttered to each other under their breath. Luckily the others shouting 'Yeah!' drowned it out.

Ebony went up to the microphone they'd set up and sang a line from a song from some band she was into. She was horrible, but they didn't have anyone else auditioning. Also, she was the whole reason why they threw this fake band together in the first place.

"Will you join the band, Ebony?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Ebony replied, clearly trying to make it seem like it was no big deal. The new Ebony seemed to have a problem with getting excited about things. Her friends missed that about the old her. "I need a new outfit before we play tonight. I'll see you guys later."

She was moving fast for the exit. Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out the portkey, tossing it at her… and he missed. He looked up at the others in a panic.

"Okay, bye, Ebony!" Millicent yelled louder than was necessary as Ebony opened the door and stepped out into the corridor.

"Morty McFly?" said Ebony's muffled voice from the other side of the wall. Then there was silence, followed by a disguised Hermione entering the common room.

"I was the backup in case Ebony ran off without her portkey," she explained. "Millicent tipped me off just then."

"What, did you not trust me to get it to her?" Ron asked.

"You didn't get it to her," Hermione pointed out.

Ron sighed. Why did she always have to be right?


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Poor Draco didn't understand why his girlfriend had to be the one who went back in time and tried to seduce the Dark Lord. For once, he wished things could just be all about Potter like normal.

He finally got to spend some time with Ebony. Of course, it was just to go to class, but still. They were walking down the corridor holding hands. Just the way Draco liked it.

"So how is the whole time travel thing going?" Draco asked.

"I met a whole bunch of people when I went back. I can't believe Snape used to be gothic!" Ebony replied.

"Snape? But he and the Dark Lord didn't go to school at the same ti-"

"And I met your dad too! He still had two arms back then."

"Well my dad has always had two arms…"

"And now I've joined a band with them, and I've got to play this concert. Of course I've got to get a sexy new outfit, and another one for my date with Satan. But don't worry, my date with him doesn't mean anything!"

Draco started to tune out as Ebony prattled on. Something was fishy, and he was going to find out what.

"Hargrid?" Ebony shouted suddenly, pulling Draco out of his thoughts of conspiracy.

"Oh hullo, Ebony. Er, Draco. Care fer some tea? I always keep some on me in a thermos," Hagrid replied, holding the thermos up as proof.

"OMFG I'll bet you put amnesia potion in there!" Ebony exclaimed.

"I- wha?" muttered poor, confused Hagrid.

"I should have my boyfriend beat you up for that!"

"Um, Ebony, let's get going," Draco said quickly. "We'll be late for class."

He gripped her hand tightly and pulled her down the corridor without a backward glance.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"Okay, Ebony! We got you a new outfit for the concert and your date," I said, handing Ebony a shopping bag. Operation get-Ebony-through-her-goth-phase was really starting to get expensive. I just had to keep reminding myself that if this whole time travel thing didn't work out, we were just going to give up. This couldn't continue, us all pretending to be something that was so unlike ourselves. Besides, if this didn't work, nothing was going to. I sometimes wondered how Ebony could stand putting on a persona that was so unlike her. Maybe it really was the new her after all.

Once again, the bag had two different outfits. I hoped, of course, that she would choose the one that was more like something the old Ebony would wear. I wasn't holding my breath, however.

Ebony went to change and, unsurprisingly, came back looking goth from head to toe. I sighed, but told her that she looked great.

"Okay, Ebony. Remember to be yourself, and you will change Satan's heart," I said, as I always did when she went 'back in time.' Each time I hope that the words will actually sink in.

"Right. Wish me luck on my date," Ebony replied.

"Luck," I said as she grabbed the portkey. As she disappeared, I swore I caught a glimpse of a hair bow on her head. Maybe there was hope after all.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Ron was beginning to resent Harry just ever so slightly for making him play the role of Voldemort. Though he supposed Harry had a point when he said that he paid his dues. After all, he'd already had to go out on a date with Ebony. And he probably had about as much fun as Ron was having.

"Having fun?" Ebony asked.

"Oh, yeah," Ron lied. "I love… this band." Truth be told, he couldn't quite remember the name of the band whose concert they were attending. Of course, the band was actually his friends in disguise pretending to play instruments while the audio of the band was blasted throughout the venue. But nobody needed to know that.

"And now, give it up for Black Tear!" somebody announced. 'Black Tear' was the band name they had come up with for the fake band they had put together. Ebony, of course, had taken on the role of lead singer despite never having attended a rehearsal. There hadn't actually been any rehearsals for her to attend given that it was a fake band, but still. That girl had way too much faith in her own abilities.

"Good luck," Ron said. Ebony eagerly ran onstage with Harry, Luna, Neville, and Millicent.

The band began to play, and Ebony began to sing. Suddenly, Luna 'accidentally' began playing the wrong song.

"Lucius, what are you doing?" Harry shouted angrily.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Luna.

"You jerk!"

"Oh, come on!" Millicent cut in. "I know we're goths who are incapable of love and proper conflict resolution, but it was just a mistake!"

"Yeah, it's not his fault!" Neville agreed. "If only someone had taught James how to forgive."

"No! He ruined the song! And I've never had a kind, happy person in my life to teach me compassion and understanding!" Harry shouted. Ron felt as though he was watching a very strange play.

"Stop, you guys!" Ebony exclaimed.

Harry ignored her plea and pulled out his wand.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Luna.

"Abra Kadabra!" Harry shouted.

"No!" Ebony exclaimed as she jumped between Harry and Luna. Millicent tossed her the time turner and she disappeared.

"Worst. Date. Ever," said Ron.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

The portkey took Ebony to a bed in the Hospital Wing. I was there waiting for her when she got there.

"Thank goodness, Ebony! You're awake!" I exclaimed.

"I am?" Ebony asked. She looked a bit dazed and confused. "I didn't die?"

"You didn't die because that was the past, and you're from the present."

"Oh. Where's Draco?"

"He's… um… watching a movie."

"I want to see him." Ebony got up and started heading for the door.

"No! I mean… are you sure you're feeling better?"

"I'm fine, Bloody Mary. I just want to see my boyfriend."

Despite my efforts, Ebony made it to the door. I know I can't keep her and Malfoy apart forever, but every moment I do feels like a mini victory. She opened the door just in time to see Millicent tackle Malfoy to the ground. Millicent hadn't even removed her costume yet. I gasped, thinking that Ebony was about to discover the truth.

"Draco! Why are you having sex with Snap?" Ebony exclaimed. Apparently we had not been discovered after all.

"What? This isn't-" Malfoy managed as he tried to get up.

"You betrayed us, you fucking preppy bastard!"

Ebony ran off. I chased after her as Millicent held Malfoy back. It was a losing battle, however, so I knew I had to be quick. I caught up to Ebony and tossed her a portkey. She disappeared before Malfoy could get to us. One thing was for sure: the sneaky blonde boy knew what we were up to.


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Yet again, Ron jumped as Ebony popped into the common room out of thin air. But this time he hadn't been expecting her. Not for another hour at least. Something must have happened to make Hermione move up their plan.

"Ebony you're early! I mean… Glad you're feeling better," Ron exclaimed.

"Am I dead?" Ebony asked. "And it's Enoby now."

"Okay… Enoby. You're not dead because you're a vampire or something."

"I can't believe James would do that!"

"Yes, well. He's gothic and has got a cold heart, much like mine. If only a kind soul could help me thaw it."

Suddenly, Ginny entered the room. She was in disguise as well, as they were planning to use her for the next part of the plan, but she wasn't expecting Ebony to be early either. Upon seeing Ebony, she froze, unsure of what to do.

"Who the fuck is that?" asked Ebony.

"That's… uh...," Ron stammered. He locked eyes with his sister, hoping she would think of what to say.

"I'm… Hedwig. Nice to meet you, Ebony," Ginny said quickly.

"Oh. Hey, Hedwig," Ebony replied.

"Well I should be off to class now…"

"Wait, I know what's going on here!"

"You do?" asked Ron.

"Yes. You and Hedwig used to date! That's why he's trying to leave in such a hurry."

"No," Ginny denied.

"We never," Ron confirmed.

"Come on! I have to get you two back together so that you can learn how to love," Ebony insisted. "Follow me."

Ron and Ginny had no choice but to do what she said. This session was really getting away from them. They followed Ebony to the Great Hall, at which point she pulled out a camera that she was apparently carrying with her.

"Okay. You can start making out now."

"What?" Ron and Ginny exclaimed at the same time.

That's when Dumbledore wandered in.


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"Oh look! It's Dumbledore from back when he was younger!" Ron exclaimed, hoping that the poor, unsuspecting headmaster would realize that they were supposed to be in the past. Dumbledore winked, indicating that he took the hint.

"Oh my, what are you horrible Satanists up to now?" he asked.

"I was just trying to get Satan and Hedwig back together! They're in love!" Ebony replied.

"I don't love anyone because I'm a Satanist," Ron corrected.

"What he said," Ginny added.

"Well you'd all best be on your way before someone catches you doing something you ought not to be doing," Dumbledore warned. It was Ron who took the hint that time.

Reaching into his convenient pocket, Ron pulled out the portkey and tossed it to Ebony who was standing right beside him. But the long chain got caught on a button that was sewed onto his sleeve for no apparent reason. He grabbed the caught chain instinctively and, before he knew it, he and Ebony were both standing back in the Slytherin Common Room. Oops.

"OMFG Satan! You came back with me!" Ebony exclaimed.

"Yeah, um, where are we?" Ron asked, trying to sound as though he was confused about what just happened.

"We're in the future!"

"What? That's completely unexpected!"

"You should ask me for a four-letter word for 'dirt.'"

"Um… why?"

"To make sure it's really me!"

"How would that prove it's really you? And isn't 'dirt' already a four-letter word for 'dirt'?"

"Just ask!"

"Okay, fine. What is a four-letter word for 'dirt'?"

"Oh that's a tough one. I'm going to say 'sand.'"

"That's it, I'm convinced. It's still you."

Just then, Harry, Hermione, and Millicent walked in. For a bunch of Gryffindors, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sure were spending a lot of time in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Oh hey, it's Ebony and…" Millicent trailed off and froze at the sight of Ron still dressed as Satan.

"Oh no! We must have accidentally gone back in time too!" Hermione exclaimed, thinking quickly.

"You're not back in time! I brought Satan with me back to the future," Ebony explained.

"Oh. You really shouldn't have done that," Harry said, looking pointedly at Ron who shrugged apologetically.

"It's fine," Ebony assured him. "And don't worry, Satan. I still like you even though I'm from the future."

"What a relief," Ron replied sarcastically.

"Wait, where's Draco?"

"Who cares? He betrayed you!" Hermione pointed out.

"I know, but I should find him. I want to know why he did it!"

"He did it because he's a disgusting pig!" Harry insisted.

"I have to find him!" Ebony exclaimed before running out into the corridor. Her friends exchanged glances before running after her. The name of the game was damage control. And it wasn't a game that Ron was excited to play.


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

We found Malfoy in the Great Hall.

"There you are!" Ebony exclaimed.

"Ebony! And you have those lying friends of yours," Malfoy replied.

"Oh, they're the liars? You're the one who was fucking Snap! Why the hell did you do that?"

"God, I didn't! Do you seriously not realize-"

"Look! It's Professor Lupin, the Hogwarts teacher," I cut in just as Neville was entering the room. It would appear that we forgot to tell him that our plans had begun to unravel a bit. He was here to play the role of young Lupin from the past, but it looked as though we were going to have to make him work as adult Lupin from the present. I just hoped we could get him out of there quickly so that there would be one less ruse to deal with.

Neville froze. This wasn't what he was expecting to see. "Yep, that's me. Just a Hogwarts teacher."

"A Hogwarts teacher and a perv!" Ebony exclaimed, turning away from Draco. She pulled out her wand. "Pop addelum!"

"Ahhh!" Neville shouted despite the fact that 'pop addelum' is not a real spell. One would think that after over 6 years of wizard school Ebony would know at least one actual spell.

"Tell me where Voldemort is or I'll torture you!"

"Ebony, he's right here!" Harry said, pointing to Ron.

"The adult Voldemort! I know Loopin works for him,"

"I don't know where he is!" exclaimed Neville.

"Seriously? We're doing this?" Malfoy asked. I'd almost forgotten that he was there. He walked over to Ebony and pulled her into a makeout session.

"Get in there!" I whispered to Harry and Ron as I shoved them forward. We couldn't let Malfoy win. Not after all the trouble we'd gone to.

"You can't be serious!" said Ron.

"Just go! I'll break it up in a minute."

Harry and Ron reluctantly walked up to the two lovebirds. Slowly, Harry grabbed Ebony's shoulder and spun her around. He looked like he was trying to work up the courage to kiss her when she did the work for him.

While Ebony was distracted, I turned my attention to Millicent and Neville.

"Here, take these off while she's not looking," I said, helping Neville to remove his wig and long trench coat. I gave the coat to Millicent and pulled out a darker wig from one of the pockets. "Be Snape one last time?"

Millicent sighed. "Anything for you."

"Thank you!" I replied as I helped her into her disguise.

"What the devil is going on here?" Millicent exclaimed.


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"Snap!" exclaimed Ebony. "Did you free Loopin?"

"I sure did! It's time to give your answer to the Dark Lord, Ebony. Are you a true Satanist? Will you kill Vampire Potter?" Millicent asked.

While Ebony was distracted, I pulled Ron's wig off of him. We still had Puppemort stashed on the far side of the Great Hall and it was time to pull it out again.

"I knew it!" Malfoy exclaimed at the sight of Ron's red hair. "I knew you were lying!"

"Yes! Snap's been working for Voldemort this whole time!" Ebony said in response to Malfoy's outburst.

"No, I mean-"

Harry punched Malfoy in the face. Ebony was oblivious. Ron and I readied our puppet.

"Ready?" I whispered. Ron nodded. I flicked my wand and Puppemort rose into the air.

"Fools!" shouted Puppemort. Ebony turned and gasped.

"Voldemort! But where is Satan?" she asked.

"It was me all along! I knew who you were. Did you really think a Satanist was going to teach me how to love? You don't know how to love! You've been dating that Malfoy character over there, but how many times have you kissed Potter?"

Ebony almost looked like she was about to cry. "I know how to love."

"Of course you don't! And what's stopping you from killing the boy who took down the Dark Lord? You're a Satanist! We want the same thing: the suffering of all of mankind!"

"That's not what I want at all…"

"Then what kind of Satanist are you?"

"I'M NOT A SATANIST!" Ebony yelled. She started sobbing.

"What?" Puppemort demanded.

"I'm not a Satanist. I just wanted to be different, okay? I was tired of being just like everybody else."

"But Ebony, you're not just like everyone else," Millicent replied, taking off her wig and giving Ebony a hug.

"You were always one of the nicest people I knew," Harry confirmed.

I let Puppemort drop and ran over to hug Ebony.

"You were my friend when nobody else was," I reminded her.

"I dunno. I miss the old Ebony," Ron said with a shrug.

"Really?" Ebony asked. Then her eyes fell to Puppemort. "What happened to him?"

"Er… he was wounded by your honesty?" Harry tried.

"Finish him off while he's down!" Millicent shouted.

Ebony grinned, pulled out her wand, pointed it at Puppemort and said, "Abra Kedabra!"


	45. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Later that day, Ebony, Harry, Ron, Millicent, and I all sat under our favorite tree out on the Hogwarts grounds. It felt so good to be in my normal clothes again, and to be wearing an appropriate amount of makeup.

"Are you guys sure you want to drop the whole goth thing? You seemed really into it," Ebony said. She was back to her normal self. I never thought I'd see the day.

"We're sure," Harry replied.

"I totally forgot how cute I look in colors that aren't black," Millicent added.

"What about the others? I seemed to have inspired so many people to change their looks. But honestly? I hope they'll change back too. I miss the old Navel," Ebony confessed.

"We all miss Navel," Ron teased. I glared at him but was so happy to be wearing a leather-free outfit that I couldn't stay mad.

"I think everything will be going back to normal," I confirmed.

"So, how did Malfoy handle the breakup?" Millicent asked.

"Actually, I think I'm going to see where things go with Draco," Ebony replied.

"Wait, what?" Harry cut in. "You can't seriously be into Malfoy."

"He was really sweet when we were together! He did a lot to try and impress me."

"He was kind of good to you," I admitted.

"But he's Malfoy! He's awful. Have you forgotten what he called Hermione?" Ron pointed out.

"That was years ago! I think he's changed. I think his dad being sent to Azkaban was a wakeup call," Ebony insisted.

"Well I still don't like him," Millicent said.

"I know."

"But you know we'll support you no matter what," I said reluctantly.

Ebony smiled. "I know. I couldn't have asked for better friends."

"You have no idea. You owe us one!" Harry insisted.

"You owe us like, twelve," Ron agreed.

"Oh, I could never repay you guys for what you did!" Ebony replied.

"I mean, you could try…"

I elbowed Ron in the side. I knew he was kidding, but just having my friend back was more than enough payment for me.

We watched the sun set on our crazy gothic adventure. I know we'll look back and laugh at this. Someday.

 **Author's Note:** Well, that about wraps it up! Thank you to everyone who made it this far for indulging my silly mood. If any of you are aspiring writers who just want to get into the habit of writing every day, I've found that doing something like this is an amazing exercise. I encourage you to do your own "My Immortal" remix! See if you can get yours to make more sense than mine. If you accept the challenge, send me a link to your story. I'd love to check it out!


End file.
